Feliz Navidad
by Miss Elle Winchester
Summary: Just a little something I wanted to write, Movieverse Caspian/OC. Read my other fic "Lying is the most fun..." if you want more info on my OC Karina. It's very sweet, I warn you. Take with a grain of salt


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Karina, and really it's not that hard**

**This is just pure fluff from the Karina series. Caspian/OC, You don't have to read my forst fic "Lying is the most fun a girl can have" but it helps a bit. **

* * *

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

* * *

It was her first Christmas away from home, her first Christmas with Caspian. Karina sat at Caspian's left as they ate dinner. She looked down at her food, hurt crossing her eyes and marring her beautiful russet skin. Caspian had been so distant since he became king and Karina was beginning to wonder if she should have returned to Detroit. She always spent Christmas with her mother's family in New York, now they would never see her again. She had most likely been missing in her world for a few months, she wasn't even sure if her father reported her missing. Karina shifted awkwardly in her chair, she always felt uneasy at the dinner table. It felt like everyone was staring at her and gossiping. Granted, she wasn't Caspian's bride (yet) he would show affections towards her in public and apparently the court did not like this. The Narnaian's didn't care much, as she was the Guardian of their people; but the Telmarines. That was an entirely different story. The Telmarines didn't celebrate Christmas and that was something Karina wanted to change. She bit her lip before speaking, "I'm not feeling so well, I think I'll retire for the evening."

The members of the court nodded as Karina set her napkin on the table and bolted for her room. Caspian didn't even try to stop her, and that was what infuriated Karina. She burst into her room not even trying to hide how angry she was. Flopping on her bed like an oversized teddy bear Karina wondered if she would ever get to celebrate Christmas ever again. She knew Christmas was something you felt in your heart but she wanted someone to celebrate with. She lay there for hours just staring up at the ceiling of her purple velvet canopy. Night descended upon Narnia and Karina heard a knock at her door. She sprang up,

"Caspian?" she asked hopefully. Maybe he wasn't ignoring her, maybe he was just stressed. Karina scowled when her handmaiden; Yane, entered the room.

"Ahem, no your grace. King Caspian wishes for you to come downstairs." Yane said timidly. Karina rolled her eyes, "Tell him I'll be down in a second."

Yane disappeared and closed the door quietly. Karina threw her head into a pillow and screamed. What made him think she wanted to be led around like a trick pony for those nobles who were probably talking smack about her at that very moment? Caspian had to get his priorities straight. But to appease and be an ambassador for the Narnians she had to go. She had to represent her people, no matter how much 

she loathed Caspian. Dressing in a deep purple gown with silvery embroideries along the sleeves she walked slowly down the corridor and into the ball room, where the lords and ladies were talking and dancing. Her eyes searched for Caspian, who she saw was talking to a very pretty red headed girl. Karina thought he was being a little too friendly. But before she had the chance to rip said King to shreds Trufflehunter intervened,

"Good evening my lady." He said with a bow. Karina greeted him in the normal Narnia Guardian way by placing her fist over her heart and bowing. "Hello Honored Trufflehunter."

"Formalities don't need to be wasted on me, your grace." The badger sheepishly said. Karina smiled, "It is always an honor to see you."

As she spoke with Trufflehunter for a few moments, sharing laughs and tales, she saw Caspian dancing with the red head, who clung to him too tightly. She huffed, where did he get off? She bay Trufflehunter goodbye and went to sit outside on the balcony.

"At least I'm out of the way now." She said with a huff, slumping in the chair. She imagined she must've looked like a Neanderthal the way she hung her shoulders low. This would embarrass Caspian to no end and Karina wished she'd spilled something on her chin. The clocks tolled twelve and the party for something Karina had no idea existed, was over. Servants cleaned up and Karina was still on the balcony. She had dozed off and started snoring a bit until one of the fauns woke her up. Since then she was people watching. Watching one person in particular. Caspian had stayed with the red headed girl all night long, not once leaving her side. She wasn't the jealous type; girls fawned over Caspian all the time,

'_Oh your majesty your hair is so very sumptuous!' _

'_Oh milord your arms are just perfect for embracing!' _

To be honest, this only made Karina prouder that she had such a fine fiancé. But now, now things were different. She shuddered to think that she and Caspian could end up like her parents and grow apart. If they did, where would she go? Granted, she was the Guardian of Narnia and she wasn't going without a fight, but she 

couldn't bare being without Caspian. The Christmas season was most defiantly going straight to hell.

"Lady Karina."

Oh God. It was the King himself. Karina put on a fake smile as Caspian and the redhead approached her, champagne flutes in hand.

"King Caspian, blessed be on this wonderful evening." She was trying to be nice and not rip out his hair. The redhead smiled, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

He voice was like nails on a chalkboard and Karina cringed at the thought of losing Caspian to this harpy. Caspian's dazzling smile, which once was so brilliant it made Karina comatose, was now something that made her shudder with anger. "This is Walburga, the Duchess of the Lone Islands."

_Ugh, what a horrible name._ Karina bowed respectfully, "I am Karina, Guardian of Narnia and King Caspian's _**fiancé**_." She said, emphasizing the last word. Walburga turned to Caspian, "You didn't tell me you were betrothed." She giggled obnoxiously. Caspian smiled, it made Karina want to knock his teeth out, "It must have slipped my mind."

"Must have." Karina repeated her voice full of venom. Walburga flitted away from Caspian's arm like he had burned her.

"Well that was uncalled for." He said. Karina turned away from him and walked into the ball room. There was no evidence that a party had just taken place, the room was spic and span. Caspian followed her, his shiny fur lined boots clicked on the marble floor. She was fast but Caspian was faster than her. He caught her by the arm,

"Dearest, what's wrong?" he asked his voice full of concern. Karina tried to tug her arm free, "_Oh nothing_." She said. Caspian didn't like seeing her this way. It hurt him deeply when she was away from him or angry.

"Please, tell me."

Karina looked up, "What's she got that I don't have? Class? Royal blood? Or do you just prefer redheads?" Caspian sighed, "She's not you. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Karina felt her lip quiver, "The why do I feel like you're pushing me away. If you'd rather me have gone back to Detroit you should've said something."

Caspian's heart hurt at the mention of Karina's former home, "I don't want you to leave me. I never do."

He kissed her, her lips were smooth and she tasted like cinnamon and vanilla. It had been so long since they had a moment together, between him trying to restore Cair Paravel to its former glory and Karina's constant callings to meet with the Narnians and Aslan, he almost never saw her. He missed her, missed the warmth in her eyes. Missed her scent, her voice, and her taste.

* * *

Karina sat in front of her vanity brushing her long dark hair. It had become so unruly lately, mostly because of the humidity, and Karina hardly knew what to do with it. She wasn't wearing her Narnian pajamas, which she thought were far too itchy, instead she was wearing a long-sleeved Volcom shirt and a pair of pink shorts. She was glad she kept her things from her previous life. She felt Caspian's strong arms wrap around her,

"Coming to bed, dearest?" he asked close to her ear. Karina smiled, leaning into his embrace, "Soon."

And soon it was. Soon they were in the throes of passion. Karina arched her back as Caspian kissed her neck. Echo's bounced off the walls of their chamber, moans that no one could mistake. Caspian felt the familiar stinging sensation of Karina's fingernails raking his back, but he didn't mind. If only it made his pleasure reach new heights. The silhouette of her slim frame in the darkness made her look like an angel. His angel. Once finished making love, Karina settled into the blankets, sighing a bit.

"What troubles you, mi amor?" he said, kissing her shoulder. Karina winced, "Tomorrow is my first Christmas away from my family."

Caspian hugged her a bit tighter, "Dearest, I'm sorry. I know how much you must miss them."

Karina let her eyes close; she knew it was Christmas day. "Happy Christmas." She whispered to her lover, before letting sleep claim her.

* * *

"Wake up, love." Caspian said sweetly, shaking his fiancé awake. He had gotten everything ready and he was anxious to see his love's reaction. Karina's beautiful eyes slid into focus, at first looking cute then downright naughty to Caspian, "What?"

Caspian smiled so hard his face looked like it might rip in half, "Come, I have something for you to see."

Karina glanced at her watch, "Oh my god Cas, it's like six thirty in the morning. Wake me when it's twelve." All she wanted to do was sleep through Christmas. She didn't even want to think about it. But Caspian was persistent, "You must, lovely."

After another moment of poking and prodding, Karina slid out of bed, her shoulders slumping. She disappeared behind the dressing screen, returning in an ice blue gown. Caspian held up a small strip of golden silk, "What's that for?" Karina asked, confused by his actions. Normally she and Caspian would spend another hour in bed before he had to go off and do official king stuff. She wasn't much of a morning person. Caspian tied the silk around her eyes, "It's a surprise."

Karina groaned and let Caspian lead her by the hand out of the door and down two flights of stairs. She was secretly excited, what had Caspian planned for her that was so secretive that he had her blindfolded? Caspian restrained himself from skipping down the hallway to the ball room. God, he was excited! They stopped and Karina put her hands on her hips, "Where are we?"

Caspian removed the blindfold, "Happy Christmas."

Karina gasped at the scene laid out before her. A large evergreen tree dressed with all the necessary Christmas trimmings sat in the corner of the room. Along the columns were strings of white crystals and hanging from the ceiling were snowflakes, suspended as if by magic. The Narnian's and Telmarine's were present, looking very pleased. "Blessed be, King Caspian and Karina." Aslan said, approaching the young couple, who bowed at the sight of the great lion.

"Hello Aslan." Karina said her voice full of joy. Aslan smiled, "I am glad to see you smile dear one."

Caspian kissed her cheek, "As am I."

Aslan stalked away, but not before winking at Karina. As he did this, Karina looked up. She smirked at the great lion. Mistletoe had appeared out of nowhere. She tapped Caspian on the shoulder,

"Caspian, do you know what that is?"

Caspian looked up, smiling, "Of course."

Karina leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss, their emotions mixing and filling the room with hope and light.

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor." Caspian whispered.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I wrote an X-Mas fic in the middle of June. Whatever, just a little oneshot that made me feel like I ate a huge bowl of sugar. Review please!


End file.
